


Pillow

by Eresnore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artistic Steve, Coney Island, Cyclone, Desperation, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Smut, bless, bucky loves steve, desperate steve, pre-serum steve, steve gets a bum tum, steve is a perve, steve loves bucky, theyre both clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eresnore/pseuds/Eresnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a huge crush on Bucky, he's tried to hide his feelings for so long but one night he can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve lets out a small groan as he throws himself onto his bed, each day he spends with Bucky he finds himself feeling more attracted to him. Sure he’s always liked Bucky as more than a friend but ever since they bought a small apartment together his feelings are getting stronger.

To make things worse they live in a tiny two room apartment which means that he and Bucky have to share a room, not that he’s complaining of course because Bucky looks adorable when he’s sleeping; his face buried into the pillow, hair falling over his eyes and a small pool of drool on the pillow next to his mouth.

Steve loves watching Bucky, he sometimes has to leave a room because he watches him too much and he doesn’t want to get caught.

With one last huff Steve rolls over and sits up on the side of the bed before sliding his hand under his pillow and pulling out his sketch pad. No one has seen his drawings, he’s shown Bucky one or two but they were just drawings of buildings or the starry night sky.

He flips to the back of the pad and lightly traces the smudgy pencil marks with his thumb, a small smile creeping on his face as he admires the sketch he made of Bucky sleeping the night before.

Bucky’s lying half on his side and half on his back with one arm draped over his stomach and the other tucked under his pillow, his mouth is slightly open and his hair is sticking up all over the place, he looks truly beautiful.

A jingle from the keys and the sound of the door being forcefully pushed open makes Steve panic but he knows it’s only Bucky; the door sticks so when you open it you basically have to put your whole weight into it, which unfortunately for Steve isn’t a whole lot.

He quickly shoves the sketch pad back under the pillow and straightens himself up before Bucky comes in, he takes a deep breath as he feels his heart hammering against his chest. He can’t help the wave of excitement that rushes through his body when he hears Bucky’s heavy boots making their way to the shared bedroom.

“Hey, Punk.” Bucky gives him his usual greeting as he collapses on the bed, exhausted from his day.

He’s been working long shifts at the shoe factory near the docks because they need more money for food and what not. Steve does what he can to help but there’s not a lot of people that will hire him, he usually helps out at the small antique shop in the middle of town, it doesn’t get many costumers but the old lady is really nice and it makes him feel better.

“Hey, Jerk.” Steve replies as he watches Bucky tuck his arms under the pillow before burying his face into it. “Long day?”

“Very long,” he tiredly comments, “too long.”

“I’m sorry, Buck.” Steve apologizes, he wants to do more to help and it makes him feel guilty that he can’t.

“Not your fault.” Bucky gives him a reassuring smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes like it normally does.

“I know.” Steve says with a heavy sigh, there’s no use in arguing with Bucky, he always wins plus they’ve been through this argument a million times so it’s better to just agree.

“What did you do today?” Bucky asks as he nuzzles his face further into the pillow, trying to get more comfortable.

“I went down to the shop to help out but it was a slow day so I got let off early.” Steve feels more and more guilty with each word, while he got to go home early and relax Bucky was hard at work.

“I get the day off tomorrow.” Bucky can sense that Steve’s beating himself up so he tries to quickly change the subject like he always does, he hates seeing Steve sad.

“Really?” Steve looks over to Bucky and gives him a small smile. “Any plans?”

“Well I was planning on going out tonight and finding myself a pretty dame.” Bucky says sitting up.

Steve feels his smile falter but quickly recovers when Bucky looks over at him.

“But I’m way too exhausted. I’m just going to wash up and spend it lazing around.” With that he stands up and heads over to their small shared closet to grab out a pair of clean boxers.

He gives Steve one last smile before exiting. Once he hears the bathroom door closed he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he’s so thankful that Bucky decided to stay in but he’s annoyed at himself for being jealous.

He quickly gets up and changes into one of Bucky’s old shirts before sliding into his bed. He turns off the light and tries to get to sleep before Bucky comes back.

***

Bucky spends longer in the shower than he probably should but he can’t help it, Steve looked so cuddly and adorable and all Bucky wanted to do was push him down on the bed and kiss him like his life depended on it; but he can’t do that, he doesn’t want to hurt or scare Steve, all he wants to do is protect him.

He lets out a sigh of relief as the cold shower helps his problem, he would rather have a hot shower but with the money problems they’ve been experiencing lately cold water is all they’ve got.

Once the thoughts of sweaty, whiney Steve begging and panting underneath him have left, he turns off the shower and grabs his towel. He does a poor job of drying his body but he couldn’t care less at the moment, the exhaustion from the day has all caught up to him and he just wants to pass out.

Bucky notices the bedroom lights are out but the door is slightly ajar so he steps a bit quieter as he enters the room. He chucks the damp towel into the hamper and gives one last look to Steve, who is cuddling a pillow to his chest, before lifting his own sheets and sliding into bed. He can’t help but smile at how adorable Steve looked in his shirt and holding the pillow so close to him.

He wishes that Steve would someday hold him like that, but he doubts it would ever happen. He loves when Steve wears his shirts, they’re so big on him, the collar always falls down his shoulder and Bucky has to hold himself back from taking him right there on the spot.

***

Once Steve hears Bucky crawl into bed he opens his eyes slightly and watches him get comfortable, he notices the small smile on Bucky’s lips and wonders what he could be thinking about, of course he hopes it’s him but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

When Bucky entered the room Steve’s eyes were glued to his chest, he couldn’t seem to tear away his gaze from the small droplets of water dripping down his chest to his abdomen. Before he could let out a whimper he bites down on the corner of the pillow and clamps his eyes shut. This is all getting way too difficult for him; all he wants his Bucky.

When he’s sure Bucky is asleep she shifts his body so the pillow is in between his legs and pushed up against his growing erection. He lets out a small relived sigh at the much needed pressure as he starts to gently rock his hips against the fluffy object.

He’s slightly embarrassed that he’s resorted to dry humping his pillow in the same room as his best friend but he can’t stop himself anymore, he just needs something.

He keeps the bit of fabric clamped between his teeth as he starts to thrust faster, he grips the pillow hard enough for his knuckles to turn white as he lets out a groan.

The friction on his cock feels amazing and the thoughts of Bucky being the one he’s grinding against are becoming too much for him as he starts to let out breathy moans and whimpers, his eyes are firmly shut and he’s too far gone to even care if Bucky is awake or not, he knows he’ll probably regret this in the morning but at the moment he just doesn’t care.

He lets out one last whimper that sounds a lot like Bucky’s name as he comes inside of his boxers, he continues to slowly grind against the pillow to help come down from his high and every now and again he’ll let out a whimper from the over-sensitivity but soon he’s falling into a peaceful sleep.

Unlike Bucky.

***

As soon as Bucky heard the rustling sounds of fabric and what he thought was noises of pain his eyes snapped open, Steve sometimes has some really bad nightmares that he can’t wake himself up from so Bucky’s always there to pull him out.

But this time Steve wasn’t having a nightmare but Bucky did think he was dreaming.

His eyes have fully adjusted to the dark but he still hasn’t got a clear view of what’s going on, he can see gripping onto the pillow for dear life and he can tell by the movements Steve’s hip are making that he’s grinding against the pillow.

He watches in awe as Steve’s face scrunches up and his hips slightly falter every now and again, but as soon as he hears a breathy whimper leave Steve’s mouth he can’t stop himself from pushing his hands down his boxers to palm his cock.

He doesn’t go too fast at first, he wants to last at least as long as Steve does, but he knows he’s already so close.

He wraps his fist around the base of his cock and slowly drags it upwards to the tip. He bites his lip to make sure no sounds escape, though he doubts Steve will hear him with all the noise he’s making. He imagines Steve would be very loud in bed, moaning Bucky’s name every time he bottoms out, whimpering when he thrusts too deep inside him, whining when he decides to tease him by slowing down and stopping until Steve is a complete begging mess underneath him.

He wipes his thumb over the tip and spreads his pre-come down his length so his hand slides better, he starts to speed up his strokes when he notices Steve panting a lot more, he knows he’s close.

Bucky imagines what it’d be like to have Steve’s lips around him, how far he could thrust into Steve’s mouth before he chokes and gags, he probably wouldn’t be able to fit without making Steve uncomfortable but Steve is persistent, he’d make sure all of Bucky was down his throat, even if it cut off his breathing.

When he’d pull back he’d be out of breath and there would be saliva connecting from his swollen lips to the tip of his cock, he’d give Bucky a lazy smile before leaning back in but Bucky would have to slow him down because Steve has asthma and he doesn’t want him to strain himself, but Steve sees that as a challenge; always so persistent.

Bucky’s eyes don’t leave Steve as he watches his breathing heavily, his face screwed up in pleasure, mouth open wide as pants and whimpers. He knows he’s going to come in a few more thrusts but what really pushes him over the edge is Steve moaning out his name as he releases.

Bucky lets out a deep growl as he comes all over his fist, he slowly slides his hand up to the tip and rubs the come around his cock before pulling his hand from his boxers and slipping them off, he cleans his softening cock with them before throwing them in between his and Steve’s bed, he can only hope that when Steve wakes tomorrow he’ll see the come stain.

 

 

 


	2. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back babydolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, so idk what I'm doing and I wanna continue this and I haven't written anything in two years and my writing is terrible and I don't have a beta and I'm sorry. This is really inedited and you'll see.

"C'mon, get up." Bucky playfully grumbles as he shakes Steve's arm.

"What are you doing?" Steve mumbles, "you don't have to work today why are you waking me up?"

"Remember last week when we were taking about going to Coney Island?" Bucky sits back on his bed, as Steve goes to sit up he can see the corner of the pillow peaking out of the blankets, he averts his eyes to the floor before continuing, "I was thinking we could go today?"

Steve looks over to Bucky with a tired gaze before nodding his head, "that sounds fun," Steve smiles and stretches.

Bucky abruptly stands when Steve lets out small groans as the bones in his back pop. He sounds so good of a morning.

"Get dressed, I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

If Steve noticed his quick exit he didn't let on, Bucky let's out a small sigh, this is gonna be a long day.

***

“Great” Steve groaned “Why are we doing this?” he says out loud making Bucky turn to him and grin.

“Come on, Stevie! You’ll enjoy it, I promise,” Bucky says playfully slapping Steve on the back.

Steve stares at the amusement park ride in horror. The ride that has ‘CYCLONE’ printed across it in big flashing letters.

A sense of dread washes over Steve as he was contemplating whether or not to run away.

He's had a really good day, he always does with Bucky. He finds himself zoning out every now and again, he just gets so distracted by Bucky, his hands, his jaw, his deep gravelly voice, that darn smug grin.

“Do we have to do this?” Steve already knew the answer, he could never say no to Bucky.

“Yes we do. It will be great,” Bucky says as he reassuringly half hugs Steve and drags him over to the miserable looking man sitting in the booth.

Steve slightly tenses but quickly relaxes when Bucky's arm comes around him, he feels so shielded. He leans into him as they walk.

“Two passes please,” Bucky smiles barely able to hide his excitement.

“Tickets?” The man asks in a bored monotone, clearly not sharing Bucky’s enthusiasm.

As soon as the man hands Bucky the passes he grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him over to the closest seat.

Steve's heart pounds in his chest as soon as Bucky's hand slips into his. He's quick to blame it on fear and nerves.

While they're sitting there waiting a female amusement park employee comes over and straps them both in tightly. Sitting there waiting, Steve can feel himself growing sick. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and focuses on the comfortable warmth radiating off the body beside him.

When Steve opens his eyes he can't help but notice the worker still lingering around Bucky, flirting and making small talk. As much as he hates himself for being like this, he immediately recognises the sour feeling of jealousy bubbling in his chest like a heavy weight pushing down.

Bucky was his usual flirty self with the pretty red head, which just seems to hurt a little bit more.

Steve grips the metal bar in front of him while taking one, two, three deep breaths to calm down.

Bucky gives the girl a wink and a seductive smile as she walks back to the booth, giggling all the while.

Steve fights the urge to roll his eyes, knowing he has no right to be jealous.

“I'm not sure about this,” Steve says, breaking the small silence between them.

“Come on, don’t be such a baby,” James smiles and nudges his shoulder.

“Jerk,” Steve says trying his best to be serious but the smile crept through.

“Punk,” Bucky responds, grinning.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence the machine roars to life. Steve snaps his eyes shut and grips the bar in front of him harder until his knuckles turns white. Bucky leans into Steve causing him to open his eyes and stare at him.

“Just breathe okay? I’m right here,” Bucky reassures Steve with one of his genuine smiles that makes time slow down.

Steve braces himself as the ride starts, briefly looking over to Bucky who has a large grin on his face.

After what seems like an eternity the ride finally comes to an end and Steve couldn’t be more happy. His heart is beating hard in his chest and he feels nauseous, but not like when he looks at Bucky.

Throughout the ride he could hear Bucky's cheers of excitement and breathless laughter, he found it actually helped him through the ride.

He lets out a small sigh of relief when they're released from the seats, beside him he hears Bucky let out a disappointed groan and can't help but smile at that.

When he stands his hands are shaking and legs feel weak, if not for Bucky's quick reflexes he would've face planted.

“Woah there buddy, I got you” Bucky chuckles, steadying Steve.

“That was absolutely terrible,” Steve murmurs moving over to a bench. “Really? I loved it! I could go another ten times!” Bucky grins, practically vibrating with energy. Steve only groans in response.

Unfortunately Steve can't keep it down and ends up vomiting in the bushes behind them. Bucky sympathetically rubs his back as he holds onto Steve's bicep gently.

When Steve starts to calm down Bucky gives his bicep a small reassuring squeeze.

They sit there a while, listening to the laughter and chatter of the people around them while Steve's stomach settles.

Bucky continues to absentmindedly rub soothing circles on his back which is making his heart beat impossibly fast he swears he's going to hyperventilate soon.

Steve tries to push the feelings down but Bucky is just so good to him.

He knows he can't just sit there with Bucky all afternoon so he reluctantly lets out a breath to get Bucky's attention.

Bucky turns to Steve with a curious stare, "You feeling better?"

"Much better." Steve gives him a crooked smile.

A girlish giggle is heard over the background noise and they both turn to the ride worker who first strapped them in, she's looking at Bucky with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a devious smirk, one which Bucky returns.

Steve pushes aside the returning jealous feeling before speaking, “You don’t have to sit over here with me, you know? You can go have some fun with her,” he surprises himself with how casual he sounds.

“Nah” Bucky says, looking towards Steve, “I’m having too much fun watching you heave up your guts” He then wraps an arm around Steve and pulls him closer to his side. That has Steve biting the inside of his cheek and blushing.

“Thanks, Buck” Steve mumbles, his voice wavering slightly, “You’re a good friend”

“I’m your only friend,” Bucky laughs, making Steve laugh along with him. Yes Bucky was his only friend but Bucky was the only friend he needed.

“Come on, Stevie. Let’s go get some cotton candy,” Bucky pulls Steve to his feet, ignoring the groans from the smaller man.

***

When they arrive home it's dark outside and they're both thoroughly exhausted.

Steve's stomach thankfully started to feel much better towards the end of the night.

"I'm beat," Bucky groans as he collapses face first into the bed, nuzzling the pillow to try and get comfy.

Steve chuckles as he sits down and starts to unlaced his shoes. "You gonna change first?"

"Can't, too hard." Bucky whines, "You do it." Steve can see the slight pout on his face causing him to smile.

This wouldn't be the first time he's undressed Bucky, but as of late his feelings are starting to get out of control.

He takes a quiet breath before removing his own coat and discarding it on his bed.

Bucky lets out a small hum as Steve grabs his feet and starts to unlace his shoes and placing them near the door.

Bucky rolls over onto his back and kicks Steve's leg, he playfully rolls his eyes and moves Bucky around so he can remove his jacket.

Bucky seems more then okay with Steve moving him around. He looks at Bucky whose eyes are closed and has a pleasant smile on his face looking very content.

With trembling hands he unbuttons Bucky's trousers, keeping a close eye on his face to see if he's uncomfortable in anyway, when his face remains the same he continues to undo his pants.

He taps Bucky's thigh to get him to lift his hips, Bucky understands straight away.

He folds his trousers and places them on the dresser before walking over to his own bed, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his wrist.

"Shirt." Bucky mumbles half asleep.

Steve takes another breath and bunches up the hem of Bucky's shirt and gently tugs it over his head, he keeps his vision focused on the shirt as he folds it and puts it with the pants.

"Thanks, Punk." Bucky turns on his side to get more comfortable and once again stops Steve as he walks past his bed to get to his own.

He briefly laces their fingers together and places a gentle kiss on his knuckles before letting go and nuzzling his pillow.

Steve gasps quietly, falling back into his bed. He stares up at the ceiling while holding his hand to his chest, he knows it's sounds crazy but it feels tingly. He tries not to overthink tonight and to at least wait until tomorrow.

He falls asleep to the sound of Bucky's snores and confused thoughts running wild in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was well received I will continue it with way more smut and good times if not whelp oops
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? What did ya think? Good or nah?


End file.
